One way of conveniently storing utensils, cups, pots, pans, small cookware, and the like which are used daily in the kitchen, is to hang such things from suspended hooks convenient to the cook. In modern domestic kitchens it is desired that the suspended hooks be integrated into a pleasing fixture. One way in which this has been carried out is by constructing a rectangular frame having rails or bars running the length of the frame, within the interior space of the frame, and hanging the metal hooks from the bars. See FIG. 1. The rack itself is hung from the ceiling or otherwise suspended or attached to another structure. Often, the rack has an open platform at its top, so things can be laid there.
While such kinds of racks can be custom made, it is of course desirable that they be prefabricated in a factory setting, to obtain the economic advantage of routine production. However, when making prefabricated racks, it becomes a problem of meeting the demands of customers for different sizes to suit a variety of kitchen arrangements.
It is also desirable for racks to be shipped in a knocked-down rather than assembled condition, to lower packaging, shipping and storage costs. Knocked-down racks also can enable the purchaser to make some custom field changes, and apply a custom finish. However, when a rack is constructed so it can be shipped in knocked-down condition, there are necessary compromises made in how the components join together. As a result, a rack assembled from knocked-down components may not be sufficiently sturdy, light in weight, or low in cost.
Thus, there has been a need for a rack construction which is adaptable to modification both in the factory or field, but which at the same time is economic, lightweight, and easily assembled in the field to make a sturdy rack.